


Unbelievable

by the_scarlet_01



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Mini Dodds x Reader, Reader-Insert, discussion of injury and blood, discussion of knives and stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Dodds finds himself being patched up by a very unhappy paramedic. One who would be very upset if anything happened to him.<br/>**updated to better fit character**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> My first go with mini Dodds so we’ll see how it goes. Unbeta’d, so may be a few typos. Italics indicate memory.

“Have you lost your mind?” You say through gritted teeth as you put pressure on the wound the blade had left in his skin.

Mike Dodds hissed slightly at the pain in his side as your fingers dug into the gauze to stem the bleeding. He was sitting on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance you worked out of. Your partner was outside waiting for the back-up team you’d radioed for along with the rest of the squad. He kept glancing out at them.

“Well?” You looked up at him, your fingers squeezing just a bit tighter for a second as you demand an answer.

“Ow! Hey, come on.” He grimaced and looked back at you.

“Did you even hear me?” You stare at him for what feels like minutes before wrapping his torso, his shirt hanging open to annoy you further. You know you're being rougher than necessary but the fear you had felt when you got the call still pounding in your chest and clouding your thoughts.  

“Yes, well no.” He looked down to watch your hands move around him.

“Yes and no to which question?” You continue to glare at the shirt before giving up. “Will you just take that stupid thing off!” You find yourself sighing again when you realize the conversation that had been going on outside the ambo hushed. Glancing up you see Benson eyeing you. You made a mental note not to actually piss that woman off. Hell, not to piss off any of her squad. You knew not to cross cops, especially those who deal with the worst of the worst, they usually knew how to make you regret life itself if you ended up across the table from them. Your focus was drawn back as Mike spoke.

“Um, sure.” He moved to finish taking off the already unbuttoned shirt but the pain in his side stopped him.

“Here,” you helped him out of the shirt, trying to be more gentle.

“Thanks.” He gave a slight nod and a tight lipped smile. He obviously knew you were upset. “And I meant, yes I heard you and no I haven’t lost my mind.”

“Well that clearly explains why you’re going to need half a dozen stitches, maybe more.” You state as you secure the ends of the wrap and move on to some of less serious lacerations. “What were you thinking jumping a guy you knew was armed? You have a gun, Mike. One you’re supposed to use in situations like this.”

“I was thinking we needed the guy alive.” He stated as if it was obvious.

“Then you shoot for something non-lethal. You're smart enough to know where. Why take a knife to the ribs and risk losing a damn lung just so you could question a guy?” You glared at him before wrapping up a cut on his forearm.

“I could handle it.” He looked out the doors.

“How could you have possibly known that, Mike.” You put fingers under his chin and make him look at you. “How?”

He stared up at you. He thought back to the day he met you.

_You’d rushed into a scene of utter hell, a dark and terrifying room in the house his team had just raided after they had called the all clear. You had your gear ready and seemed determined to save everyone. He watched from the doorway as you tried to calm and assess a woman’s condition. Your hands moving steady with a speed one could only get through practice. The woman was shaking, tears streaming down her face. You had looked up and around, looking for your partner who was busy with an injured man. You looked up at him still standing in the door. “I need your help.” His eyes locked with yours. “Put that away and help me get her on the board.” He nodded and quickly holstered his gun, he hadn’t realized he was still holding. You had swept into the room so fast once he cleared it that he hadn’t even thought about it. He moved closer and followed every direction you had given him. Even helped you rush the woman out of the building. Only slowing when two other medics brushed past you and your partner returned to your side. He watched as the two of you secured the woman and your partner had run to get the engine started. You turned back to him. “Thank, Sergeant. Not sure I could’ve done that without you.” You smiled as you disappeared into the back of the ambulance. He was a goner then and there and he knew it. He'd caught a lot of grief that day for not even batting an eye at taking orders from you and for clearly losing his footing. They others had thrown around words like 'smitten' and 'whipped' before he even had a chance to find anything out about you. He pretended to shrug it off with an eye roll and say it was for the victim. No one really believed, though none of them really begrudged him anything when he did finally get your number. He'd actually gotten a few high-fives for it._

“Needed to be done.” A somewhat blank look still on his face as he shook off the memory. 

“You could have died, Mike.” Your voice went soft as you spoke.

“I didn’t.” His smiled. He knew your anger was fading.

“You could have died, again.” Your fingers brush across the angry scar from the bullet wound on his shoulder.

“I knew you’d save me.” His fingers catching yours, a grin plastered on his face.

“Oh really, and if I’d have been on another call?” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “And did that genius slip you morphine when I wasn’t looking?” You glance towards your partner.

“But you weren’t.” He kept grinning. “Maybe.”

“I could smack that grin right off your face.” You glare at him.

“But you wont.” He chuckled, cringing at the movement it caused in his side.

“Lay back.” You gently push at his shoulder to guide him back on the stretcher.

“Ugh, can you believe these two?” Your partner says as he approaches the ambulance to close the doors.

“I find it hard to believe myself.” Benson shook her head and smiled, the smile leaving when she pointed at Mike. “You and I are going to have a long talk about this after they finish those stitches.”

“I figured.” Mike nodded, smile gone in the presence of his superior officer.

“Go get patched up, let us know when you’re done.” Benson stated.

“Of course, Lieutenant.” He nodded again.

“Good.” She replied before turning and heading back to the rest of the squad as your partner closed the doors.

“That could have gone worse,” Mike grinned. “Doesn’t seem too mad.”

“Hmm.” You nodded. “Probably because she knows your dad’ll hear about this soon enough and we both know he wont hold back.” You laughed a bit as the grin he’d been wearing faltered.

“This is not going to end well.” He groaned, letting his head fall back on the stretcher.

“Want me to call him, might soften him up?” You singsong the words, almost taunting him.

“Or piss him off even more.” He looked at you. “You’re practically evil.” He didn't really mean it. You were a good person. You literally went out of your way to help anyone, and not just because it was your job. It was the opposite of what he'd been raised with and he adored every minute. 

“I have my moments.” You grin. “That makes us even for you nearly dying again.”

“How does that-” He started ask but was cut off.

“Don’t even ask,” your partner laughed from behind the wheel. “I’ve known her a lot longer than you have and trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“Damn right.” You grin as you hand Mike your phone. His was heaven knows where. “Luckily for you I think calling everyone’s favorite chief is punishment enough.”

“I’d make the call, you’re getting off easy on this one.” You could practically hear your partner’s grin.  

“He has no idea.” You smile down at Mike Dodds before giving him a quick kiss as he puts the phone to his ear. 

He took a deep breath as he heard it ring. “Hey, dad. You’re probably going to want to hear this from me but…”

You shake your head and start working on the paperwork for the call. You’re honestly just glad he was alive. He knew that you guys were just giving him a hard time. It was how you handled the stress of the job. You had to find the humor in the little things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated. First time attempting a reader fic (normally try very hard to avoid first person or second pov always seemed presumptuous to me but imagines have changed me)  
> I own nothing really.  
> Find this and others on [tumblr](http://sortofanobsession.tumblr.com/post/139999149918/unbelievable)


End file.
